Android 14
'''Android 14' (人造人間１４号, Jinzōningen Jū Yon) is Dr. Gero's fourteenth Android creation. He was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. He made his debut in the 1992 film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. Overview Creation and Concept In the original concept art drawn by Akira Toriyama, Android 14 is labeled as Android 15 and Android 15 is labeled as Android 14, but the anime staff switched their names around due to the story development and other circumstances.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z, Android 18 asserts that Dr. Gero destroyed the first fifteen androids he designed. However, this disturbs the canonicity of both the mainstream series (as Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout both Z'' and ''Dragon Ball GT) and Super Android 13!, which features androids 13, 14 and 15 as its lead villains. Super Android 13! provides an original explanation that Dr. Gero left an underground supercomputer to finish the models 13 through 15 posthumously. Even though Android 13, 14, and 15 were not featured in the manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept.Androids A-B-C's guide: #15~~~~#9: All of them had one problem or another, but #13, #14, and #15 were pretty close to the final android form. Appearance and Personality Android 14 takes the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and unlike all other androids created by Gero or his computer, has brown eyes instead of blue. In the original Japanese version of Super Android 13!, Android 14 is almost completely silent, the only exception being his uttering the words "Son Goku,". In the Funimation dub of the film, Android 14 was given a handful of additional lines, such as when he stops Trunks' sword attack and remarks, "Little boys shouldn't play with knives." Biography Android 14 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 15. The two set out for West City, where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 14 and 15 are taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer later than androids 14 and 15. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to struggle against 14 and 15, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku, as well. Ultimately, Android 14 is destroyed by Trunks following Trunks' transformation to Super Saiyan by slicing him in half with his sword, in sync with the destruction of Android 15 by a Super Saiyan Vegeta, however even their deaths are fail-safe in Gero's plan, as 13 pauses to absorb components from 14 and 15, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. Special abilities *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows advanced scanning of an enemy. *'Android Charge 14' – Used on Future Trunks. It is Android 14's ultimate attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Blade-like Energy Wave' – Used by Android 14 to slice a police car at the beginning of Super Android 13!. *'Energy Squall' – Used by Android 14 and Android 15 against Future Trunks. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack used by androids. *'Murder Ball' – A Full Power Energy Ball. One of Android 14 super attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Combined Energy Ball' – First, Androids 14 and 15 charge their own energy spheres, then they combine them into one unique and gigatic energy sphere, and fire it from below at the target. They used this attack against Goku and his family, destroying the building where the family was dining. *'Pump Up' – One of Android 14's Blast 1 technique in Raging Blast 2. *'Wild Sense' – One of Android 14's Blast 1 technique in Raging Blast 2. Video game appearances Android 14 appeared for the first time ever as a playable character in a video game in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, along with Android 15, Tarble, Neiz, Doore, and Hatchiyack. If Android 14 fights Super Android 13 in this game, he will say "Give us back, our parts". Android 14 also appears in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hisao Egawa *FUNimation Dub: Chris Rager *Portuguese Dub: Paulo Espírito Santo References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canon Category:DBZ Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters